


I’m fine with my spite (and my tears)

by passwordfuckingpassword



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, SOFT GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: Fatin is never been one to cry. She was never really allowed. " You can't show no weakness fatin." that's what her mother always says.so why the fuck is she, Fatin Jadmani, full on sobbing.
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	I’m fine with my spite (and my tears)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo i'm back, and with a new fandom lmao. i've been dumping over leatin for a while, and they sent me this prompt on tumblr so here it is. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr, same username. 
> 
> thanks for reading in advance. 
> 
> (also english it's not my first language so sorry for any mistakes )

Fatin is never been one to cry. She was never really allowed. " You can't show no weakness fatin." that's what her mother always says. so she's an expert on hiding her feelings. 

Sure she let a tear fall down when her stupid parents send her on this stupid empowering women retreat. It's a just one tear. 

( she cries when she wakes up on an island. No plane in sight, strained. She's in shock so it doesn't count. )

so yeah, she's not one to cry. which makes no sense why the fuck she's full on sobbingin the middle of a strained island. 

trying to muffle her sobs with her fist as to no wake up the rest. 

( it does makes sense, tho. it's been almost a month since their plane crashed, and the idea of a rescue just keeps getting farther and farther from them.) 

she's tired. dirty. hungry and honestly one minute away from having a full on breakdown, leah style.

she's to worried about trying to muffle her sobs which it's why she doesn't hear the person lying a few feet away shuffle, and wake up. 

she doesn't see said person raise her head and look over her shaking body. She doesn't see her slowly get up and sit by her side. which is why she bolts straight up when she feel something, someone, touch her 

"what the fuck" she turns around, tears running down her face, fist up. she doesn't expect to see her. Her blue eyes, almost as dark as the night sky, bluer than the ocean when the light hits her. "leah"she sighs

"hey" fatin notices then,the reason for her fright. Leah's hands is softly resting on her thigh. She must of stare at it for awhile, cause leah softly squeezes , bringing her attention back to those blue eyes ( blue eyes that have been haunting her dreams for a few weeks now, even if fatin is trying her hardest to ignore it.) "are you okay?" her voice it's soft. The softest she's ever heard it. It brings a sense of calm over her. 

she wipes away her tears, embarrassed to be seen like this, moves her leg a little, making leahs hand to raise up. She shudders, if she went a little higher..focus fatin " yeah, fine" she looks away, leah's eyes way to intense for her. 

" do you wanna talk about it?" she can see leah's gaze trying to find her from the side, she stubbornly stares ahead. 

"no." 

"okay."

the silence embraces them. It's not award, just intense. Leah's hands still on her thigh ain't helping fatin at all. they stay like that for awhile, fatin's tears already dry on her face.She doesn't know how leah always knows exactly what it is that she needs but- 

"do you..can i..hum.. i mean" leah's rambling breaks her train of thought, she turns to look at her. Leah's eyes are firmly locked on the sand beneath them. and is she blushing? fatin can't tell. " what i mean" fatin watches mesmeraized leahs chest as she takes a deep breath "doyoumaybewantmetoholdyoustillyousleep" leah rushes out in one breath, finally looking at her.

"...what?" yeah leah is defenitly blushing. She watches as leah takes another breath, watches as she bites her lower lip and finally, FINALLY, looks at fatin and 

"do you want me to hold you until you sleep?" fatin was...not expecting that. 

"i-well.."

" it's just." leah cuts her off. " it helped me, when you know" fatin follows leahs eyes to the ocean in front of them. Yes, she knows. "even if i was drugged out of my mind, i have a vague memory of you staying by my side all night. Holding me" she's the one blushing now. She wasn't expecting leah to remember that, was counting on it actually. 

she stares at her. watches as leah's bravery slowly fades away with her silence. Watches as she lowers her blue eyes away from her, starts drawing patters on the sand, watches leah's mouth open, probably to take back her offer but before she can. "Yes" 

Leah looks up. Her blue eyes, still as dark as the sky above them. She shallows the urge to make some joke about it, doesn't really wanna break this moment. 

"okay"

Fatin lays back down on the sand, leah right behind her, her hands around her waist, holding her. Grounding her. 

and for the first time, in Leah Rilkes arms, Fatin Jadmani, cries. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
